Cell phones and other mobile terminals are increasingly including near field communication (NFC) circuits that can be used to provide credit/debit account information to retail point-of-sale terminals. Because the NFC circuit is embedded within a housing of the phone, a user must properly position a particular part of the phone housing immediately adjacent to a NFC reader of the retail point-of-sale terminal to successfully complete a transaction. It may be undesirably inconvenient for the user to have to retrieve the phone from a briefcase, purse, or pocket in order to complete a purchase.